Strength to Forgive
by biancarenee
Summary: Klaus and Caroline fall in love in the 1920s. When Mikael catches up to them Klaus leaves Caroline and takes her memories of them away. When Caroline is able to remember will she have the will to forgive Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Caroline sat in her car outside of the home she shared with Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. She sat thinking about what led her to this moment. She smiled when she thought of Elijah. She loved that he saw so much in her but it didn't change anything, she loved both Elijah and Rebekah dearly, they were her family, but it didn't change the fact that Caroline was a helpless romantic. Always searching for love in the wrong places, searching for the wrong kind of love, always thinking she could help everything. You're one of a kind Elijah would say. Caroline thought about how disappointed Elijah would be in her, he always told her she was worth more than how the guys she dated treat her. His constant reminder before she left for dates and tonight was no different.

Not wanting to prolong the little time she was sure to have left, Caroline walked into the house and went to the living room to sit down. She stared ahead, still thinking back on her life, she sat in a trance.

"Caroline you're back! It isn't even midnight yet, that was some quick date." Rebekah laughed and moved around the couch to sit next to Caroline. "So how was it? Was it really that bad of a date?"

Caroline didn't say anything, she wasn't even aware that Rebekah was speaking to her. Tears flooded her eyes but too stubborn yet to fall. Rebekah was immediately concerned, Caroline wasn't one to cry first. "Caroline what's wrong?" Rebekah shakes her when she doesn't receive an answer. "Caroline answer me!"

"Elijah!" She screams towards the study. "Elijah get in here now!"

Elijah rushes into the living room, "Rebekah what has happened?"

She chokes out, "She's not talking, sh … she isn't moving, something is wrong!"

Elijah moves to take over Rebekah's spot in front of Caroline. He takes her hand into his and uses his other hand to gently move her hair to behind her ear. "Caroline look at me." When she didn't move he grabbed her by the neck and forced her head to look in his direction, they locked eyes. "What's happened?"

The stubborn tears that once refused to fall finally fell, Caroline moved her blouse off of her shoulder to reveal a bite mark. Elijah intakes a sharp breath and Rebekah starts to silently cry. "I'm so sorry Elijah! I .. I didn't know."

"It's fine. There's nothing to be sorry about. Come, let's get you upstairs to your bed." Elijah helps her stand and starts to move her to the stairs. He helps her into the bed and pulls the covers over her body. Rebecca walks into the room with blood bags.

"You should try to keep your strength up."

Caroline scoffs, "What for? I'm going to die anyway."

"Don't say that!" Rebekah shouts. "You're going to be fine Care. You … you can't die .. Not ag-" She catches herself. Luckily Caroline didn't noticed.

"There's nothing we can do Bekah. There's no way to cure a werewolf bite. You're like way older, you should know." Caroline tried to lighten the mood but the attempt was weak.

"There's a way to cure a werewolf bite."

Rebekah and Caroline snapped their heads towards Elijah. "What? How?" Elijah remains quiet, obviously pondering something. "Elijah now isn't the time to be secretive. We don't know how long she has. What's the cure?"

"Our brother's blood. That's the cure."

"Please tell me you're talking about Kol." Caroline could tell by his face that he wasn't. She groans, "I'm definitely a goner."

"No you're not, he'll help you."

"What? Are you two forgetting that we hate each other?" Caroline sarcastically adds, "He'll probably be excited that I'm slowly dying in pain."

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that! He has sacrificed a lot! He-"

"Rebekah," Elijah says sternly, a warning in his tone.

Elijah didn't have to say anything else, she knew she was close to saying things she wasn't supposed to speak of. Without another word she turns away and leaves the room.

"Please, don't mind her. She's just afraid of losing you."

"It's fine. I just ... I don't understand why she thinks her brother would actually help me."

"He will. For us he will. Get some rest."

Elijah walks out of the bedroom and goes back downstairs to the living room. He sees Rebekah with her cellphone to her ear, pacing back and forth. They listened as the call went to voicemail.

"He's not picking up. What if he's in the mountains somewhere? How are we going to get in touch with him? What if we can't? What if she …."

"She won't."

"How can you be so sure Elijah? You saw the bite! It looks bad already. She is no where near old enough to last more than a few days. Elijah we have to find him, she can't die … not again. He won't be able handle it."

Elijah nods, already in thought of the actions available for them to take.

"Elijah, if she doesn't make it he's going to blame us, everyone but himself. He'll dagger us for sure."

"He just might sister."


	2. Chapter 2

_I scanned the room looking for him. It was so many people at the club tonight. With the addition of the new acts hitting the stage more and more people from all over were coming in to have a good time. When I looked around twice and couldn't find him I went to the bar instead. I gave the bartender my best smile and he immediately walked to me ignoring the men that were there before me._

_"What can I get you?" He grinned widely._

_"A planter's punch please."_

_"Coming right up sweetness," he winked._

_I watched as the bartender made my drink, keeping my back to the floor. I saw he was more generous with the rum than most. When he was down adding the juices to the drink he came back over. He handed me my drink and grinned widely again._

_"Anything else I can do for you?" He had a certain tone when he asked, I knew what he was implying._

_"I think the lady is all set," said the voice from behind me. A bill was thrown onto the bar, "Keep the change."_

_The bartender looked at me once more before taking the money and turning away. I sipped at my drink and felt him step closer to me, I kept my back to him._

_"Do I not get a thank you?"_

_"For what? I could of paid for my own drink. I didn't ask for you to do so."_

_"What about saving you from that Bo?"_

_I smirked even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Who said I needed saving? I quite enjoyed his attention." I could feel him tense up a bit. He turned me around to face him. I immediately stared into his blue eyes. It was nearly impossible not to get lost in them._

_"Really? Well you know how I am about competition sweetheart."_

_"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Mikaelson?"_

_He smirked. He's always cocky about everything, sometimes I still ask myself why I continue on with him._

_"Dance with me." Always one to command, never ask. I took his hand and he led us to the dance floor as the music started to slow down. I leaned into him and put my head on his chest as he lead the dance, his hand caressing my back._

_"If you keep doing that, people will talk."_

_"Let them talk."_

_I chuckled to myself and looked up to him smiling. Even when I have doubts I still never regret my decision of being with him. As he held eye contact with me he started leaning towards me. He placed his lips to mine, the kiss was sweet and gentle but quickly turned to passionate. In the middle of the dance floor for all to see. It was so passionate I thought my knees would give out. I moaned as he continued to kiss me and pull me closer to him. I had to pull away when I had absolutely no breath left._

_"Do I still have competition love?"_

_"You should know by now there is none. Only you Nik."_

Caroline intakes a big breath and sits up straight in bed. She holds her hand to her head, she was sweating profusely. The door opened and she turns towards it to see Rebekah coming in holding a bowl of water and washcloth.

"You have a fever," she said quietly.

"Yeah, maybe that would explain the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Rebekah scrunches her face up, "when someone is suffering from a werewolf bite they usually have hallucinations. Always something that they've gone through though. Never nightmares."

"Well mine was definitely a nightmare. There is no way I would ever willingly kiss Klaus."

"Wh .. What?"

"See! You can't believe it either. Nightmare, definitely a nightmare," Caroline shakes her head in disbelief. "Speaking of him, is he going to help me?"

"We haven't been able to reach him. Elijah is still trying. There's no telling where he is but I know he'll come as quickly as possible when we are able to contact him."

Rebekah takes the washcloth and dips it into the bowl of water. Caroline lays back down so Rebekah could place the cold rag to her face. Rebekah remained frighteningly silent, so unlike her. Caroline grabs her wrist when Rebekah went to place the rag to face once again.

"Bek," Caroline takes a hold of her hand, "I know you're scared and I know that you have faith in your brother helping me but ... I don't want you to get your hopes up if he won't."

Rebekah's body goes stiff, "Caroline you listen to me. He will help you. You're going to be fine. Now just shut up already."

Caroline stared back at Rebekah and laughed. Rebekah was starting to sound like her bossy self again. In the middle of laughing Caroline starts to choke, she immediately turns to her side and coughs out blood.

"Oh god," seeing the blood she starts to cry, it was happening, she was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus walked out of the woods and towards his car. As soon as he opens the door to the black-tented Escalade his phone starts to ring, Elijah's name flashing across the screen.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is my big brother actually starting to miss me?"

"You need to come to Mystic Falls immediately."

Elijah was generally the one to be cool, calm, and collected. If there were ever an off chance that he wasn't it meant something serious was brewing. Klaus could hear the worry in Elijah's voice and immediately thought the worst.

"Is she okay?"

"The longer you take the worse she'll get. You must come now."

Klaus didn't need an ounce of encouragement. He threw his cell phone on the passenger seat and started the car, speeding away. He didn't worry about himself or the others on the road, he only had one thought on his mind. He needed to get to her. In a slight moment of clarity he reached for his phone and called one of his workers.

"Get to the air strip and make sure there's a pilot and a fully fueled jet waiting for me."

"Where am I goin-" Klaus cuts him off.

"You dare to ask questions?" Klaus was shaking, "I don't care how you do it but when I get to that air strip there better bloody well be a jet waiting to take flight," he screams, spit flying from his mouth in all directions.

"Yes sir," the man stuttered.

Klaus slammed the phone back to its previous location and continued speeding down the freeway. _Hang on love._

* * *

"_I don't care how bloody mad you are at me, __**never**__ take this necklace off. Do you hear me?" He stared piercingly at me and I glared into his vibrant blue eyes. I turned away from him and started walking down the street further away from the club. I was able to take two steps before I felt his hand around my upper arm. I still didn't turn around._

"_Nik let me go."_

"_Put the necklace on."_

_I turned to face him but did not speak. I jerked my arm away from his grasp._

"_I'm sorry love, did I not make myself clear? Put the necklace on __**now**__."_

"_I'm not one of those stupid guys you boss around Nik. Don't you dare speak to me like that!"_

_He takes a big sigh and rubs his hand across his face, "All I want from you right now is to put this necklace on."_

_I knew he was trying to be calm with me and I was slowly pushing him to his breaking point._

"_Still you demand and not ask." I turned away to try and walk away yet again when he grabs my hand._

"_I don't think the lady wants to be touched."_

_I turned around to see a man walking towards Nik and I. I knew Niklaus was already upset with me for walking away from him so some random Bo coming to my rescue wasn't exactly going to help the situation. _

"_I appreciate your help but everything is fine." The man kept his eyes on Nik as I spoke to him._

_When the stranger finally looks at me we lock eyes and stare at one another. He had beautiful green eyes. At one point I felt like he was looking through me and not at me. I didn't even realize Nik was standing behind me._

"_You heard the girl. Your services aren't needed." Nik and the man were having a stare down and I stood awkwardly between them._

"_Nik can you take me home?" I pull on his arm but he doesn't budge. "Please Nik."_

_Nik smirks to the unknown stranger as he wraps his arm around my waist possessively. He never removed his arm as we walk over towards his vehicle. He opens the car door for me and I get in quickly, wanting to put distance between the two men. I see the stranger still standing in the same spot as Niklaus walks around the front of the car. He stops abruptly and turns towards the stranger. I immediately tense up and opened the car door and stepped out._

"_Nik I would like to go home please."_

_He doesn't even look at me. "Get back in the car Caroline."_

"_As soon as you do."_

"_Have a great night mate." Niklaus smiles at the green-eyed man as he opens the car door and finally gets in._

_Once we were both seated he started the car and pulled off. I welcomed the distance that grew between the man and us._

* * *

Caroline rolls over and groans into her pillow. As the hours pass the more pain she was enduring. The only way to feel a bit of relief was to try and sleep but sleeping only brought on the nightmares of her and Klaus. She turned to see Elijah and Rebekah walking into her room.

"He's coming."

"What?" Caroline was genuinely shocked, "he's … he's actually going to help me?"

The disbelief was clearly evident on her face. Her look alone made Rebekah sad. Caroline hadn't a clue just how far and how much her brother would do for her. Niklaus knew no limits when Caroline was involved.

Elijah smiled at Caroline. "How are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well, besides my date turning out to be a werewolf, him trying to take a chunk out of my shoulder, ruining my brand new blouse may I add, having nightmares of your brother, and the excruciating pain I'm in … I think I'm okay."

"You're dying and you're concerned about your blouse? Go figure," said the man entering the room.

Caroline smiles widely as her two favorite brothers entered her room. She tries to sit up but was in too much pain to do so. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well our favorite blonde vamp, no offense Bek, is dying. Where else would we be?" Damon said jumping on the bed leaning on his elbow. "Geesh, that bite is looking pretty bad."

"Ever the charmer Damon," said Rebekah, "we'll give you three some time alone. Caroline the rag is in the bowl still if you need it."

"Yes mama Bek."

Caroline smiles as Rebekah and Elijah walked out of the room continuing downstairs to the living room.

"She's starting to remember. How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. It could be because of the bite or," Elijah pauses, "Gloria never said the spell would be permanent. There's always been a chance that she would remember."

"Is Nik aware of this?"

Elijah smiles, "I may have forgotten to mention it."

"And here I thought I was the manipulative one. He's going to see all of this as a betrayal when he finds out what we've been keeping from him."

"Yes I am aware."

* * *

"You're such a pig Damon!" screeched Caroline.

"What? All I'm saying is that Original Barbie wants me. You'll be blind not to see"

"I guess I'm blind," said Stefan. Caroline giggles.

"Little brother made a joke. It's only been about 500 years."

"Stefan tells jokes all the time," said Caroline, sticking up for Stefan.

"Really? Name a time."

Caroline sat and thought hard but she couldn't think of another time. "Well, he does brood more than he jokes," she laughs. Caroline could only get a few chuckles out before she started to cough up blood. Stefan got up and grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and handed it to her.

Damon stood up from the bed and moved to look out of the window. No one said anything while Caroline was having a coughing fit. When she seemed to be okay Damon turned towards her, "so who's wolf boy?"

"He's probably left town by now."

"You're dying right now and you're trying to protect him?"

"I'm not going to die."

"Really? Because that chunk missing from your shoulder says otherwise."

"No, she speaks the truth. There's a cure on its way as we speak," said Elijah, entering the room with Rebekah following. Rebekah walks in and sits down next to Caroline, taking her hand.

"A cure for a werewolf bite?" Stefan asked, "Why haven't we heard of it before."

"It's a bit of a family secret that we would like to keep as such."

"Have I ever mentioned how great I am at secrets?" said Damon.

"I wasn't aware you knew what a secret was."

"Ouch," Damon grimaces and holds his chest, "I'm hurt Bek."

"Good."

Caroline looked between Rebekah and Damon slowly shaking her head. The two of them never seemed to get along but they were so much alike. Caroline always thought they would make a great couple until she found out about Rebekah and Stefan dating for a while in the late 1920s. Caroline wasn't there to witness the relationship since she and Elijah went to stay in New York for a bit. She was told the stories of their relationship and she was glad she wasn't there to witness it first hand. Caroline wasn't sure if she could see herself as being Stefan's friend, or even able to look at him the same after hearing all of the tales about the Ripper.

Rebekah looks down when her phone buzzes. She reads the text message she received and looked up towards her brother.

"He's landed," she stated.

"Who landed?" asked Damon.

Rebekah gives a squeeze to Caroline's hand and gives an encouraging smile. She purposely ignored Damon.

"He's on his way."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I live in Connecticut so I'm just getting power back from when Hurricane Sandy came to visit. Working on the next chapter! SN: I don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries. **


End file.
